The present invention relates to extruded plastic label holders of the general type having a clear front panel joined to a second panel along bottom edges of both and normally disposed such that the front panel is positioned close to or presses against the second panel in a manner to retain paper labels between them. In a well known form of such label holders, typically installed along the front edge of display shelving, a lower portion of the label holder projects below the mounting surface therefor, providing a fulcrum around which the label holder may be flexed rearwardly to separate the panels at the top for placement or removal of the labels.
For many applications where the display shelving has a flat front surface, it is either necessary or desireable to secure the label holder to the front edge of the shelf by adhesive, such as an adhesive strip applied between an upper edge margin of the label holder panel and an upper margin of the front surface of the shelf. In such cases, when label holders of conventional design are allowed to project below the bottom edge of the shelf, the bottom of the label holder may be snagged by product removal from lower shelves, which tends to dislodge the label holder. This problem can be dealt with by using aggressive adhesives, but such adhesives present a clean up problem later on and are best avoided.